Generation X
by kaoru-09
Summary: The Puffs and the Ruffs are married whats wrong with the new generation x. Im a Huge Fan of the puffyRuff Kids so please I will download storys about them
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there im kaoru well thats my nick name hehe i hope you like my story yeah i know its a bad summary but this is jus what is going tu happen ok i want everything to be nice and i hope you like my view for this characters--- **

**Now the PowerPuff Girls are all grown up there are marry with the RowdyRuff boyz now in japan there are three little kids there are evil and kind of good. There names are the PuffyRuff Kids. Baiilem Buddy and Bynom they are the new generation x.**

**-------------------------------------kaoru-09---------**

**I hope you like it Im going to put more on there ok I just want to know if you want me to continue with the story you can review thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Well sence I know how to publish a story but I really dont know how to put new chapters in the story like you guys do i hope one of you can teache me how to do it because I already double check here and its confusing well let me get started.

It was a cold night,three lights were on the sky. One was red sky blue, and green. Three little kids where looking for trouble. Their names where Baileem she had red apple eyes. She was wearing a sexy skirt with a pink short. Her hair like blossom´s hair. She was wearing a pink hat on top she had a flower, and she was looking for trouble. She loves to steal and eat worms. She enjoys reading and steals money from the bank with his cousin. Baileem is really rude and she doesnt care if someone gets hurt. She looks like brick because she always likes to hit his baby cousin buddy and calls him candy girls. The second ruff kid´s name is buddy he looks alot like his dad Boomer and have the same attituded as bubbles. He is not really interested in fighthing but sometimes he gets annoyed that he acts like boomer. He loves to draw and can speak with the bunnys. Like bubbles he loves to draw, but instead of drawing on the paper he draws on the walls or on peoples body. The last ruff is buttercup and butch sun. He has the same attitude as butch. He has green dark eyes and black hair with red stripes in it (he paint them) The three ruffs life with their grandpa Mojo Jojo.

Baileem: theres nothing to eat *throws the food from the refrigadator*

Buddy: stop waning baileem you s***

Bynom: *playing with his video games* SHUT UP GUYS im trying to win here

*CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there its me kaoru chan and thanks for review some of them where negative but I dont care. I give thanks for blossom brick and other girl that have a picture of buttercup for supporting me love ya guys not that love ok the friend ship love xD. Ok I do not own the power puff girls the rowdyRuf boys and the puffy ruff kids just the desing hehe just kidding well here we go and dont worry im going to correct them ok I have a really bad summary about this but oh well always think positive here were go chapter 3.**

**-In Mojo Jojo´s House-**

**The three ruff were bored. They where trying to make some thing cool. Baileem was just sitting on the couch looking at Buddy with a bad expression.**

**Buddy: *looking at baileem* what?**

**Baileem: nothing candy boy *sarkastic* (sorry for spelling it wrong I would change it***

**When buddy herd candy boy from baileem he got mad, and stand up in front of her**

**Buddy: *evil expression* jaja what ever you say boy**

***Baileem got mad, and she grave Buddy***

**Baileem: what did you say love bunnys alot..**

***While Baileem, And Buddy where fighting, Bynom got mad, and staring to yell**

**Bynom: will you sh.. shut the h... up im trying to play video games *leave the control remote, and he stood up***

**Baileem: shut up im fighting with candy boy so don´t interfier (sorry for spelling that wrong)  
The three ruffs starting to fight, while Mojo Jojo was doing an experiment.**

**Mojo Jojo: WILL YOU STUPID KIDS SHUT UP. Why dont you go out side, and make trouble or something I´m making an experiment**

**Bynom: ok grandpa if You give me 50 dollars then we can go out side and do what sissie does jaja *laphing***

**Mojo Jojo: *got upset* Fine my wallet is in the kitchen grave 50 dollars and leave grandpa ok *angry expression***

**The three ruffs: yeah cool **

***The three ruffs when running with Mojo Jojo´s wallet, and went outside***

**Baileem P.O.V**

***evil expresion* jaja that stupid monkey he is so stupid but im really glad im the leader, because I can keep my grandfather´s wallet *still with an evil expression* My two cousins are so stupid they wanted the wallet to do stupid stuff. Like Buddy the candy boy. He wanted the money so he can donate to charity jajajaja thats so dumb, and stupid. And Bynom my ruff cousin, he is creepi. He wanted the money to go to a store so he can buy hentai manga. He is always a pervent like last week, they kick him out because he went to that discos that they show you naked girls. Sometimes he is so fricky**

***Continues***

**well i know is a bad summary but I dont know if you want me guys to continued doing their POVS or making Bynom a pervernt just like his dad jaja but well is your opinion (there 12 here in the story) please review**


End file.
